


Slip and Fall

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt gets hurt, Hermann takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Fall

Title: Slip and Fall  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 761  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com)  
Summary: When Newt gets hurt, Hermann takes care of him.

Newt slowly limped through the lab, occasionally pausing to pant harshly through his teeth as the pain in his knee went from a simple ache to blinding agony depending on how much weight he put on it. He glanced over at Hermann. The taller man was concentrating on some formula which took up the majority of one of his blackboards. He gave no sign he even knew Newt was in the room.

He'd hurt himself in a spectacularly embarrassing way. Not only had he slipped on a banana peel someone had dropped on the floor in the cafeteria (and seriously, who knew that was even possible outside of cartoons?), but he'd done it in front of a room full of people, most of which laughed. Newt hadn't even stayed to get something to eat; he'd fled the moment he could get air back into his lungs again.

By the time Newt had reached his side of the room, he was covered in sweat and felt a bit sick to his stomach. When he leaned heavily against his desk, taking the weight off of his injured leg, he noticed something on his chair. One of Hermann's ice packs, the kind he used when his leg was really bothering him, was on the chair along with a small towel and a note.

_Newton, sit down. Prop your foot on the second drawer down, place the towel over the injured area, and then use the ice pack. Keep it on for fifteen minutes then remove it for a bit. It will help. Hermann_

The corners of Newt's mouth twitched as he followed the instructions. He shoved his hand in his mouth to keep from crying out when he set the ice pack on his leg, but once the cold began to seep in, he felt a wave of relief go through him. Newt closed his eyes as he sat back, listening to the sounds on the chalk tapping on the blackboard. It was almost soothing and he could feel himself finally beginning to relax.

A crinkling noise nearby made his eyes pop open. He turned his head in time to see Hermann set one of his precious bags of baby carrots on Newt's desk. Newt bit his lip. "Thanks, Hermann."

"Are you okay?" Hermann shifted from foot to foot. "Mako said you hit the table pretty hard with your knee."

"I think I damaged my pride more than anything else." Newt sat up a little straighter, adjusting the ice pack. "I don't think I broke anything. I just slipped and smacked into the corner of the table ."

"Have you looked at it since you fell?"

"No. I just came straight here." Newt removed the towel and ice pack. "I don't think I can roll my pant leg high enough to see my knee."

"Then you'll just have to remove your pants completely." Hermann chuckled as Newt went three shades of red. "I can help if you want."

"I can take my own pants off, Hermann." Newt gave him a look. "I thought you said we would never do anything like this in the lab because it 'wasn't sanitary'."

"Newton, you are taking your pants down so we can see the extent of your injury. We are not going to be doing anything inappropriate right now." He leaned in, whispering something in Newt's ear.

Newt went redder than before. "I'm holding you to that." He unzipped his pants and managed to slip them down without jostling his leg too much. "Oh wow, that's... no wonder it hurts."

The bruising started an inch above Newt's left knee and ran down toward his shin. It was already an impressive variety of colors. He twisted it a little to look at where he'd landed. "I scraped it too. Go me."

"That's almost as vivid as the ink on your arms." Hermann frowned. "You should put the ice pack back on it."

"Not yet." Newt gave Hermann his best puppy dog eyes and made his bottom lip quiver. "I want you to kiss it and make it better."

Hermann sighed. "Fine. Then we're going to go to my room so you can rest that leg properly. And we're actually resting, Newton."

"Spoilsport."

Newt held very still as Hermann came around the desk. Hermann wrapped his fingers gently around Newt's calf, lifting his leg slightly as he leaned down. His lips brushed the worst of the bruising, sending a little shiver down Newt's spine. Hermann set Newt's leg back down before focusing on the smaller man's face. "Better?"

"Much."


End file.
